Batman - Smiling Hurts
'''Batman - Smiling Hurts '''is part 2 of the 3 part series written by THETHOMAS4 in July of 2013. Plot It had only been a week. One week since Batman officially began. But Gotham was falling fast. Many of Gotham’s banks and government buildings had been being robed by this mysterious “Joker”. Batman had only just had a positive impact on Gotham City, as before people we’re afraid of a mysterious vigilante roaming around the rooftops at night. It made people nervous. But people we’re getting used to it. Children began making up stories about him, people got tattoo’s, you name it. But did Batman care? Not one bit. He was too busy working on the case of The Joker. One morning, Lieutenant Jim Gordon walked into Commissioner Gerald Loebs office to get quite the surprise. Commissioner Loeb was found dead in his office. Gordon was shocked. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" He yelled. He was praying Loeb wasn't dead. But he was. And this meant Jim Gordon, would now become Commissioner. Harvey Dent, the district attorney, was holding a press-conference at city hall and gave the media a speech. “Alright listen. I understand everyone in this room is nervous and just plain scared of this Joker. Hell, some of you are still nervous about The Batman. Don’t be. The Batman is trying to help. With Jim Gordon as the new police commissioner after Commissioner Loeb’s death, tensions are high. But I know we can take this Joker moron down and we can do it soon. I got this coin as an 8 year old boy and it’s given me luck so far. So i know we can take this guy down. You know why? Because I believe in Jim Gordon. I believe in The Batman. I believe in the Gotham City Police Department. I believe in all of you. I believe, in Gotham City. Who’s with me?” Harvey Dent said, addressing the press. Then the audience began yelling out. First one man. “I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT!” Then another. “I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT!” then, none other than Bruce Wayne’s childhood friend Rachel Dawes who had just returned from law school. “I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT!” then the entire crowd began yelling. “I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT!” Bruce Wayne watched from the Bat-Cave. “Sir, when will you stop sitting in this dark old cave and come up to the Manor for a a change?” Asked Alfred. “When I have to Alfred.” Bruce replied. “Rachel is there. The press conference. Rachel is at the press conference.” Bruce said to Alfred. Alfred looked at the screen on the bat-computer. “That’s Rachel all right. Must be out of law school now.” Alfred explained. “I need to go--” “DING-DONG” The doorbell rang, interrupting bruce. Alfred went up. “MASTER WAYNE YOU MAY WANT TO ANSWER!” Alfred yelled to Bruce. Bruce went to the door. There was Rachel. “Bruce, you’re back.” Rachel said. “Yes, I’ve been back for a few months now.” Bruce explained. Rachel hugged Bruce. “Why were you gone for so long?” Rachel asked. “Long story. Maybe I could tell you about it over dinner?” Bruce asked. “Bruce are you asking me out on a date?” Rachel asked. “No, no, just thought we could, you know, catch up.” Bruce explained. “Alright. Saturday at 7. Don’t be late.” Rachel said leaving. “I wont, don’t worry.” Bruce said. Bruce walked back down into the Bat-Cave to find, Harvey Dent had been kidnapped. By none-other than the Joker. Batman began investigating right away. Just then, all of the news stations broadcasting from Gotham City went black. Then. It came clear. The Joker had hijacked all TV stations to broadcast his own live message. “HELLO GOTHAM! Also hi Batsss! Remember me? ehhh no of coarse not! HaHa! guess what Gotham? I have you’re little D.A. here tied up in my little chair fast asleep! HaHaHa! What do you say we wake him up hmm...?” Joker said, splashing a bottle of acid on Harvey Dent’s face! “AAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Screamed Dent. “HaHaHaHaHeHaHa! Ha good times, eh Harvey?” Joker laughed. Then, Harvey’s lucky coin fell out of his pocket. “pooh! What’s this Harv? You’re lucky coin? I always thought lucky coins were penny’s not quarters! Ah well, I’m ruining it anyway! HeHeHaHa!” Joker said. He then pulled out a knife and began scratching one side of the coin. “HeHeHeHaHaHaa! See Harv? I just ruined you’re reputation, you’re face, and you’re coin! HaHa! Ok, now to the reason I’m doing this. If Roman Sionis isn’t dead in 24 hours, I will fuse this Black Mask to his face, blow up a building and kill 57 people.” Joker said. “Bat-Computer. track the broadcasting signal.” Bruce said to the computer. The computer began tracking the signal. “Signal located” The computer said. Batman raced into the Bat-mobile. “Bat-Mobile, auto-pilot, 1578 Donkey Street, Downtown Gotham City.” Batman said to the Bat-mobile activating it’s auto-pilot, going to where the computer had tracked the Joker. The Bat-Mobile raced through the streets of Gotham City. Batman arrived. Joker was gone but Harvey’s face was still burning from the acid. “DON’T COME TOO CLOSE!” yelled Harvey, but it was too late, Batman had accidentally tripped a trip wire, sparking flames to light the building on fire. But did that stop Batman? Of coarse not. Batman ran into the flames, picked up Dent and ran out just as the building exploded. Batman laid Harvey on the pavement then jumped into the Bat-Mobile. He raced back into the Bat-Cave. “My word. Are you alright Sir?” Asked Alfred. “Fine Alfred. But for now I need to figure this out. Now.” Bruce said, taking off his cowl. He got on the computer and began thinking. “Who have I ever let get away, and never see again...?” He thought. But he just couldn't figure it out. Batman had to find the Joker. Suddenly, Gotham City News popped up on the Bat-Computer’s screen. A giant blimp with a clown face on the side was flying over Gotham City, and inside the basket was none other than the Joker himself. And the blimp was headed straight towards a statue in midtown Gotham made of gold with a knight holding a sword, and the sword would be sharp enough to pop a balloon! Batman jumped into the Batwing. “Carful sir.” Alfred told him as Batman flew out of the cave. He got there in a flash, he jumped out of the Batwing and into the blimp’s basket--right beside The Joker! “Ohohoho! Hello Batsie! So glad you could make it! But you’re too late! Hehehee! See....In 1 minute exactly the C4’s on the top of the balloon will explode releasing laughing gas all over the city! Here!” Joker laughed. “WHERE ARE THE C4’S JOKER! WHERE ARE THEY! WHAT IS LAUGHING GAS!!” Batman yelled. “Well, the bombs are on the top of the balloon, that’s where! And remember what happened to Commissioner Loeb? Hehehehe! That will happen to the whole city if my plans prevail! HAHAHAHAHEHAHEHAHAHOHOHAHEHEHAHAHAHEHAHAAHH!!!!” Joker Laughed. Batman punched Joker, knocking him out unconscious. Then Batman began climbing the balloon! “Penny-One!” Batman said using Alfred’s “code-name”. “Penny-One online Sir. What is it?” Alfred asked. “I need you to send out the bat-boat. I’ve re-directed the balloon away from the statue, but it can still explode turning everyone into the city into dead, pale, smiling freaks. I’m over Gotham-Bay. Now hurry up and send it out!” batman ordered. “On its way sir.” alfred said. Sure enough the Bat-Boat roared on auto-pilot out below the balloon in the bay. Batman grappled the boat’s tail fin and tied it to the ballon’s basket. Then he climbed to the top of the balloon and found the C4’s. Batman easily cut the wires in the bombs, disarming them. Then he slid down the rope attached to the Bat-Boat and began piloting the boat himself, he sped up the boat. “Penny-One, what time is it?” Asked Batman. “It is 5:01 AM I believe sir.” Alfred Replied. “No wonder I’m so tired. I usually go out at 10 and come back at 3 but this is just ridiculous.” Batman said. The balloon had finally hit the water and the city was safe. Batman went straight back to the cave. “I got a sample of the gas Alfred. I’m going too analyze it and attempt to make an antidote for anyone infected.” Batman explained. “Oh no you aren’t. not without proper medical attention, a balanced meal and minimal of 8 hours bed rest.” Alfred said. “You’re kidding me, right?” Asked Batman. “No sir.” Alfred said. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Batman said. “I made chicken noodle soup. You can eat while you brood and I’ll bandage you up.” Alfred said. “Alright ALRIGHT! I’m going already jeez!” Batman said. The next morning, Bruce awoke and walked into the cave to work on the antidote. “Alfred, can you re-fuel the boat and plane please?” Asked Bruce. “Yes, Master Bruce.” Alfred said. Alfred grabbed a can of gas and walked over to the boat. Alfred got quite the shock. “MY WORD!” He yelled. “ALFRED! WHAT IS IT!? WHAT’S WRONG!?” Asked Bruce, running to the boat. “L-L-Look sir...” Alfred said, pointing at a Joker-Card sitting in the Bat-Boat’s window. “You don’t think he actually got into--” Began Alfred being interrupted by Bruce. “--No. I doubt he made it in and if so we have security camera footage to check. I’ll analyze the toxin, you check the camera’s.” Bruce ordered. “Yes, Master Bruce.” Alfred said. The camera’s were clean. They figured Joker must have put the card in before Bruce made it into the cave. “Alfred, send this to Lucius Fox. See if he can make a giant version of this for me to hang somewhere.” Bruce said. ‘Yes, Master Bruce. I believe that would be a nice memorabilia.” Alfred said. Batman was in his lab when suddenly the Bat-Computer’s alarm turned on. It was alerting Batman the Bat-Signal was on. Bruce suited up and drove the Bat-Mobile to downtown Gotham where Bruce swung up to the roof. It was Detective Harvey Bullock. “Look Bat-Vigilante, I hate you and no doubt you hate me. But this isn’t about neither of us. Commissioner Gordon and his wife and two kids had been abducted. We tracked ‘em to the old Gotham Docks. Go save ‘em for me will ya?” Bullock said. Batman quickly swung down into the Bat-Mobile and raced to the docks. the computer searched and found them. They were on top of a shipping crate. Batman swung up. He got a big surprise. There stood former District Attorney Harvey Dent with half of his face melted from the acid, he had a pistol in one hand and his half-scratched coin in the the other. He was wearing a sown together tuxedo. One half Orange, on his good side, the other a dark purple on his bad side. “WATCH IT BATMAN!” Dent said, grabbing Gordon’s youngest son, James Gordon Jr. and putting a gun to his head. “Harvey....put the gun down...please...” said Jim (Commissioner). “Harvey? Who’s Harvey? I’m Two-Face moron. And I’m here to END YOU COMMISH!” Harvey said. “Harvey. I know you’re still in there some where. Since when did Justice come straight from the barrel of a gun? you used to believe otherwise, and the city believed in you.” Batman said. “Wasting you’re time Bats. Harvey is gone. But Two-Face is always gonna be here! So let’s do this now. Also, I dunno know if anyone heard but Joker is still on the lose. That’s right people. In fact, he fused the Black skull Mask to Sionis so you pretty much failed Batman. Anyways, who cares anyhow. I’m going to flip this coin. Head’s, Batman dies. Tails. Gordon Jr. hits the pavement.” Harvey said. “Heads. Bye-Bye batman.” He said, shooting Batman. But Batman had bullet-proof armor under his suit. He pushed the boy into Gordon’s arms and pushed Two-Face over the edge, off of the shipping crate. “Did you kill him?” asked Barbara Gordon Jr. , Commissioner Gordon’s 12 year old daughter. “No. I don’t kill. If I did I’d use a gun. But I’m no coward who hides behind a gun. You see kid, criminals, by nature, are a superstitious and cowardly lot. To strike fear into their hearts. I became a bat.” Batman said, jumping off the crate and into the Bat-Mobile driving away. Bruce returned to the cave not long after. “How did it go Sir?” asked Alfred. “Better than I thought. Dent’s gone insane after Joker’s TV acid trick and will be thrown in Black-Gate. As for Joker, he is still out there. Somewhere. But I’ll catch him. I always do catch my foe do I not?” Asked Batman. “As a matter a fact you do Sir, but I doubt it will be Black-gate Mister Dent will go into.” Said Alfred. “What do you mean? Black-Gate is Gotham’s prison. Is it not?” asked Batman. “Take a look at the papers Master Bruce.” Alfred said handing Bruce the Gotham Gazette newspaper. Bruce read aloud. “New insane Asylum opened by Jeremiah Arkham and Jonathan Crane called Arkham Asylum.” “The place looks like a mighty stable place if I say so myself sir.” Alfred commented. “The place, maybe. I’m more worried about Crane. He has a history of unstable mental health. And Arkham I have no data files on at all.” Bruce said. “Well Master Bruce it’s late. Actually it’s early. it’s 7:28 AM. You may have a nap for 2 hours but you must be back from patrol by 3. I will make you a quick breakfast now, you can nap, I will make you lunch, you have a board meeting at Wayne Enterprises from 2 until 5 PM, then you may work for an hour in you’re cave, you come up to the manor for dinner, spend the rest of you’re evening in the cave, then at 10 PM you leave for patrol, but remember Sir. Back by 3 AM asleep no later than 3:30.” Alfred said giving Bruce his schedule for the day. “You know Alfred, what would I do with out you?” Bruce said. “I dread to think of it.” Alfred said. “Do i have anything special planned this week Alfred? I was thinking about heading to Metropolis. S.T.A.R. Labs is a science company owned by LexCorp. Knowing LexCorp I think i should investigate it.” Bruce explained. “As a matter a fact sir, you do. on Friday you must attend Haly’s Circus at Amusement Mile. The Flying Grayson’s will be appearing, i hear they are quite the preformers.” Alfred said. “Then schedule a flight to Metropolis the following Friday.” Bruce ordered. “Yes Master Bruce. Say. is Metropolis not where that Man of Steel is? The Super one?” asked Alfred. “Superman? Yes, he is in Metropolis. i may investigate him as well. Rumor has it he’s an alien from another planet. Something called Krypton I think.” Bruce said. “From what I’ve heard Sir, he is faster than a locomotive, and can leap tall buildings in a single bound.” Alfred said. “I doubt it. the reason I’m curious though is because he can fly. anyways, we’ll discuss this later, please go get my breakfast and We’ll eat and then nap, alright?” Bruce said. “Very well sir.” alfred said. Meanwhile. In an abandoned wharehouse, The Joker sat in an old rusted throne that was on top of some crates. Two of his new thugs were playing "Go-Fish" when the main door swung open. There. Stood a car. With eyes in it's windshield and a mouth on it's bumper. Nothing like Joker or his thugs had ever seen. The thugs ran in horror but Joker was curious. He walked closer. "What on Planet Joker are you? HeHa!" Joker asked. "I am the Crossoverover King. I am here to help you crossover. Now. I'm here to talk to you about the Crossover Inititive." said the car. The Joker listened. End Of Part 2, Next, Robin Characters *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Alfred Pennyworth *Gerald Loeb *Commissioner Jim Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Rachel Dawes *The Joker *The Crossover King *Superman (mentioned) Locations *Gotham City *Wayne Mansion *Batcave *Gotham City Police Station *Gotham City Hall *Abandoned Wharehouse *Metropolis (mentioned) *S.T.A.R. Labs (mentioned) *LexCorp (mentioned) Gallery SmilingHurtsPromo02.JPG|Joker Promo SmilingHurtsPromo01.JPG|Batman Promo